


A Colorful Prank

by SlytherinHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHead/pseuds/SlytherinHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter and Black have made his first week at Hogwarts a nightmare. What happens when Severus gets help from one sly Slytherin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colorful Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Look at me I own Harry Potter! Is what J. K. Rowling said! I don't own it and never will, this story is just purely for entertainment and nothing else.
> 
> A/N- This story was written for the Hogwarts Online Weekly Prompt Challenge at ffnet.
> 
> The prompts were:
> 
> _"Turn around,"_
> 
> _"stop fighting and listen to me for a second,"_
> 
> _"surprise,"_
> 
> _"oh wow,"_
> 
> _and "Thank you"_
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

“Oh, wow. You know, Avery, I didn't think you could be any more of an idiot.”

“Lucius! That's not fair. You play against the kid and see if you can beat him.”

Lucius smirked as he gave Avery's head one more noogie and released him. Not something you would usually see from the Malfoy heir, let alone a Slytherin. But within their Snake pit they didn't have to worry about keeping much of an image. 

Pushing his hair from his face, Lucius made his way to the newest Slytherin, Severus Snape. It hadn't been a week since the start of the term and Severus had been branded a bully target already. The Gryffindors who were behind the pranks and ambushes were none the wiser that the older Snakes were indeed defending the young Snakes. They just didn't go out into the open to get their payback.

But they knew this new boy had potential. He was already smarter than most of the fifth-years and faster than their Seeker. The only problem was, he made for an easy target.

“Severus, my dear boy,” Lucius said. He was trying to use his most intimidating voice, but from the looks of it, Severus wasn't buying it.

The piercing look he was giving him made Lucius a bit uncomfortable; it was like the kid was looking into his mind. Pointing at the seat in front of him, Lucius said, “Mind if I join you for a game?”

Severus just shrugged, and with a flick of his wand, the chessboard in front of him began to set itself back to starting position. “Why play against a first year?” 

Lucius stopped mid-way into sitting down on the chair and thought about it. “Well, I'm sure I'll be more of a challenge than that idiot, Avery.”

Another shrug and the game was soon underway. Halfway through the game, Lucius decided to make things a bit more interesting. “How about a bet, Severus? No money.”

Severus thought about that for a few minutes. “What would be the price?”

“Well, word around the dungeons is that you're pretty handy at Potions.”

“I'm decent, that's all.”

“If you say so... If I beat you, then you have to make a potion for me. And if you beat me, well, you call the shots.”

He could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head. He knew one thing he might ask for, and that would be to push Potter and Black down to Earth. Either way they would both gain something from this.

“What kind of potion?”

“It's a surprise, but nothing illegal.”

“All right. If I win, you have to teach me how to duel. If you win I'll make that ‘surprise’ potion.”

Both boys shook hands, and their chess game soon became more intense. The whole common room was soon standing around the two boys. The first years were cheering for Severus and the older students for Lucius.

* * *

The next day, Severus was quietly sitting at the Great Hall during dinner when Lucius and Narcissa came in and sat next to him. 

“Severus, darling, make sure you drink your pumpkin juice. It has the vitamins a growing wizard needs to become strong,” Narcissa said, winking at him. She loved to play mother sometimes to the younger students, so Severus just did as she said, not wanting her breathing down his neck. 

Before he knew it, his hair had turned a bright shade of green and was sticking up in all directions. He heard laughter and knew it was from Potter and Black. But before he could get up and confront them, he felt Lucius' hand on his wrist. Turning to look at them, he saw that Narcissa had blue hair and Lucius had an awful shade of orange. 

Looking around the Hall, more and more people's hair started changing. Even the teachers up at the High Table had different shades of hair color. Dumbledore's shocking pink was a complete eyesore. 

Lucius saw the confusion in Severus' eyes. “Turn around,” were his only words to him as he continued with his meal.

Turning to look at the Gryffindor table, Severus saw that the only two people not affected were Potter and Black. “Wicked!”

“James! Idiot, if we're the only ones not affected, it kind of gives us away!”

“Shut up, Sirius. I didn't do this. I thought it was you and another one of your _brilliant_ ideas.”

Both boys kept throwing insults at each other and never noticed Professor McGonagall walking up to them.

“Boys, do stop fighting and listen to me for a second.” While the rest of the student body was laughing, the stern Transfiguration professor had the angriest look about her. Mixed in with her gold and red hair, it made for a scary image. 

Potter and Black stopped their arguing as soon they noticed their Head of House. Grabbing them by the ear, she marched them straight out of the Great Hall and to their doom as most students could only imagine.

Sitting back down at the Slytherin table, Severus had a huge grin on his face. Now he knew what that potion that Lucius had won was for. Turning to Lucius, all he could say was, “Thanks,” happily accepting the pudding Narcissa handed him.


End file.
